The one you want
by Sasori for Eternity
Summary: When 16-year old Deidara meets Suzuki Korasaki, his life is turned upside down when they become friends, trying to get the boy of Deidara's dreams...Sasori Akasuna!
1. Chapter 1

The One You Want part one: The Girl

Deidara was walking down the street, deep in thought. "Hey, homo." He heard a feminine voice behind him. Deidara, not knowing what else to say, turned round to the general direction of the voice and said "How-how did you know...?" "I have a really strong gaydar. The girl said, tipping her baseball cap. She had blue-green-gray eyes, cast by a shadow because of her hat.

The girl herself, looked like a punk-ass tomboy. She had neck-length black hair, frizzy from the humidity in the air, black skinny jeans with a chain hanging from them and a baggy sweatshirt that had a robot on it. She grinned, showing her white teeth. "So, where are you going? You don't seem to be in a rush." Deidara looked at her, confused. "Oh, sorry! I didn't give you a proper introducion! I'm Suzuki Korasaki, whatchya lookin at?"

Deidara was looking at some artwork he made of his crush, Sasori. "These" he said as he handed this strange girl the drawings. "Oh, I reconize this guy." She said. "He's my ex! I have some pictures of him. Wanna come to my place and see them?" She asked. "Um, sure" Deidara replied, feeling confused about what had just happened.

"Mooom! Me and my friend are gonna be in my room so don't go in there!" Suzuki yelled when they got to her house. They ran upstairs to her bedroom. Suzuki pulled down an album from her bookshelf. "So, he's your little crush," she started, taking off her hat. "Take off your hat, it's not really polite to wear it inside." Deidara was wearing a baseball cap, with all his hair pulled in it so no one could see it. "I'd actually rather not..." Deidara said, pulling it down. "Okay then, here look at these." Suzuki replied, handing him the album.

Deidara let out a small sigh out every time he saw a picture of Sasori he liked. "I can help you win his heart" Suzuki said. "I know what type he's into. After all, he's bi." "Really?" Deidara replied almost imedietly. "Yeah. What do you say?" Suzuki replied. "YES! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Dei yelled and hugged her. "Okay, he's interested in blondes with blue eyes and long hair. If they're considered 'cute' or 'sexy' by anyone, he's in for it. Deidara, take off your hat" "fine." Deidara sighed and let his long, blonde hair fall down his back. "I'm really akward about it, but I like it." He grinned

She smiled. "You're perfect!" She yelled. "Here, let's get you some clothes. My treat." "Really? Thanks!" Deidara replied to the offer. About half an hour later, they were walking down town with their hands full of shopping bags. "That was kinda fun," Deidara said. "Shopping for clothes, I mean." "Next I'm gonna take you to the hair stylist." Suzuki smiled. "Okay!" Deidara cheered, returining the grin.

At the stylist, they washed his hair, trimmed it, and pulled part of it back into a ponytail on the top of his head. "You look awesome!" Suzuki said when they were done, then she walked over to him and put some black eyeliner on his eyes. "When we go back to school tomorrow, Sasori won't be able to take his eyes of you!" "Really?" Deidara asked. "Do I look that good?" "Yes!" She replied. "You look great!"

The next day, Suzuki and Dei walked to school together. "So, do you really think my looks will captivate Sasori?" Deidara asked. "Totally." Suzuki replied. "Just make sure to flirt with him. Remember what I taught you yesterday." "Got it!" Deidara chirped. "I'm...just...so...damn...HAPPY!" He yelled with a fistpump. They were right across the street when they saw him. Readhead and all. Sasori. Deidara whistled at him. Sasori stared at him and Deidara waved. "Who the hell's that guy?" Sasori asked Pein, who was walking next to him.

Nobody could reconize Deidara. Sometimes, even Suzuki, his newfound best friend forgot occasionally. But he did get noticed by Sasori. Deidara even caught Sasori checking him out a few times. "He's totally interested" Suzuki whispered to Deidara during third period, first, third and seventh period were the only classes they shared. "I think so, too!" Deidara replied. Deidara was all smiley. "You should make a move, soon!" Suzuki then said. "Catch his interest! You queer little freak!" She said, giving him a noogie. "Hey! Cut it out!" He yelled, disrupting class. 'Aw snap!' Deidara thought. 'I've caught everyone's attention! I hate attention' "uh, hi!" He said with a panicked forced on smile. He noticed that Sasori was staring at him, so he then put on a real smile.

'That guy's really cute.' Sasori thought as he checked out the blonde boy. 'He is my taste, too. I wonder what his name is. Maybe him and I can get together.' After class, Suzuki had a club meeting, so she left Deidara alone. 'Perfect, he's alone.' Sasori thought. He was hiding nearby. "Hey, there." Sasori said, walking over to Deidara. "Err...hi!" Deidara said back. 'Act shy. Act shy.' Deidara thought. 'Just until I get to know him.' "Are you doing anything after school today?" Sasori asked. "No, not really. Just hanging out with one of my friends." "Cancel you're plans." Sasori said kind-of harshly. "You like ice cream?" "Y-yeah..." Dei replied.

After school, Deidara went straight to Suzuki's house, not even knocking on the door. "SUZUKI! GUESS WHO HAS A DATE!" He yelled. "OHMIGOD! NO WAY!" She yelled back, running down the stairs. "Help me get ready!" "Will do!" About fifteen minutes later, Deidara was wearing a red short-sleeve sweater with a purple tee shirt and baggy jeans. "Now you go have fun!" Suzuki called, pushing Deidara out the door. "And tell me how your D-A-T-E goes!" They both laughed. "See ya later, loner!" Deidara yelled, running off the porch. "My boyfriend lives in Brooklyn!" She called back, giving him the middle finger.

Deidara met Sasori at the ice cream parlor just s Sasori asked him to. "Errr...my-my names Deidara..." he said, putting on his best shy attitude. Sasori had to admit, it was pretty cute. "And I'm Sasori. You probably know me. Most of the students know me." Sasori replied. "Anyways, what flavor do you want? My treat." He asked. "Umn...vanilla..." Deidara replied. "What are you having?" "I am going to have strawberry." Sasori replied. "Strawberries are good" "yeah, I guess I can't really argue with that." Deidara sweetly agreed. "You're really cute. I can't really tell if you're a guy or a girl. Which is it?"

That was the one question that Deidara HATED. "I-I'm a guy..." Deidara said, making sure to put frustration in his voice. "What! No way! Prove it!" That was the follow-up sentance that Dei also despised. "Do I have boobs?" Deidara asked, pointing to his chest. "You're wearing purple." Sasori answered. "That wasn't the question." Deidara snapped back. "I know, I'm trying to avoid the subject." Sasori said. "Not that it matters, you're still cute." Deidara blushed. No one, besides Suzuki, his best friend, has ever called him 'cute' before. "Really?" Deidara asked, looking deeply into Sasori's almond-brown eyes. "Yes. I mean it." Sasori replied. Sasori then leaned over the table and kissed Deidara. His eyes were wide open in shock at first, then he started getting into the flow of it. 'His lips are so warm...' Deidara thought. He was liking this. It was soon over, though. "That was your first kiss, wasn't it?" Sasori asked. Deidara nodded, not knowing what to say.

"It wasn't mine." Sasori said. Deidara blinked. 'Should've known' he thought. Sasori then left. Leaving Dei alone without even a word of goodbye. Deidara didn't really care, though. It was a good date and Dei enjoyed it. He then walked home, and to his suprise, saw Suzuki waitng at the front door. "And how'd it goo~?" Suzuki asked in her best singsong voice. "Well, I got kissed then abandoned." Deidara said. "It went all right." "Wow! A kiss on the first date!" Suzuki said with fake astonishment. "Sasori's reached a new kind of low!

~to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The One You Want part two: love is dangerous.

"Sooo... It's been officially a week that you two have been together." Suzuki chirped. Good job. You're still gay." "Shut up." Deidara said. "It's none of your buisiness." "Eeernt! Wrong!" Suzuki yelled, crossing her arms to make an 'X'. "Remember, I'm the one who set you up." "Oh, yeah." Deidara said. "You two!" Someone yelled. It was their sensei. "What you are talking about seems pretty important. Do you need to share the class?" "No, sir!" They both yelled at the same time. "Pay attention." He said, whacking them both on the head with a rolled-up paper. "Yes, sensei." Suzuki grumbed.

On the way home from school, Deidara lightened up. "Sasori aked me to go to his house today!" He sung. "Be careful, you don't know what he could do!" Suzuki sung back. "So, how are you getting there?" "He's picking me up from my house." "Well, just be careful. I don't want to see my best friend raped." Suzuki then hugged him and walked into her house. Deidara smiled. She trusted him. "Thank you." He whispered then ran home to get ready. "Will Sasori like this?" He asked himself. "No... It's a dumb shirt." "But maybe he'll like this." All of a sudden, Deidara heard a knock on the door.

Deidara threw on a green tee shirt, skinny jeans and ran downstairs. "Hey." Deidara grinned when he opened the door. "Yo," Sasori replied. "My car's out front." Deidara saw his car. A blue convertable. "How-how'd you afford this all?" Deidara asked, getting into it's comfortable seat, which was shotgun. "I didn't buy it. My dad's a millionare. But I don't live with him. I don't even like my dad." Sasori explained. "It's a pretty badass car!" Deidara grinned, feeling his hair blow back in the breese. This went on for about ten minutes, before they pulled up into the driveway of a regular suburban townhouse.

"Well, we're here." Sasori said, getting out of the car. "Thanks for having me over." Deidara said. "Any time." Sasori replied. "You hungry?" Sasori asked as they walked into his house. "Yeah." Deidara replied. "Is canned ravioli fine right now?" "Sure. Anything sounds good right now." After they ate, Sasori asked Deidara to go up to his bedroom. Sasori followed him up and locked the door.

"Deidara, about our relationship." Sasori said. "I've wanted to be with you longer than you've thought. But all those other whores got in the way, so I never got a chance to talk to you." He then shoved Deidara on the bed and got on top with him. 'He's so close to me...' Deidara thought. "I love you." Sasori said, then kissed him. Deidara didn't fight it. Sasori's tounge slid into Deidara's mouth. "Mmmmh" was the only thing Deidara could say.

Deidara then came into sudden shock. Sasori was sliding his hand up his leg. Deidara's breathing was starting to speed up. 'Ohmigod no way!' Deidara thought as Sasori's hand went into his pants. Deidara then pulled away from the kiss. "Sa-Sasori..." Deidara moaned. "Yes, love?" Sasori replied. "Do you really mean this?" Sasori didn't answer. There was knocking on the door. Sasori didn't answer it.

Instead, he pulled off Deidara's shirt. "Forget her." Sasori said. "Forget who?" Deidara asked softly. "That tomboy. The one who's always with you. She gets in the way." Sasor was leaning closer to Dei."GET OFF ME!" Deidara yelled, pushing Sasori off himself. 'Suzuki told me to be careful... I was careless...' Deidara grabbed his shirt and ran out of Sasori's room after he unlocked it. Deidara didn't stop running for three blocks. After that, he was lost. Deidara pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Hello?" "Hey, mom? Could you pick me up?" "Sure, sweetie. Where are you?" Deidara told his mom where he was. It wasn't a suprise that Suzuki was in the cr with his mom when she pulled up. "What's wrong?" She asked. "It looks like you've been crying.

Suzuki was right. He had been crying. "It's nothing." He said. "Nothing at all." "Stop lying. I can tell when you're lying."


End file.
